So You Like Ice?
by CrueFan21
Summary: Ice was Kristoff's life, no doubt about it. And to personally know Queen Elsa, whose defining trait was her magical abilities of ice and snow, was even better. Everything about her reminded him of his passion. If only he wasn't so shy around her, they could talk about it some more. A Kristelsa one-shot.


**So You Like Ice?**

 **A/N: Normally, I ship Kristoff and Anna together, but I thought I'd try a Kristelsa one-shot for a change. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When Anna formally introduced Kristoff to Queen Elsa for the first time, he was nervous to say the least. Not just because she was the queen, but because she had the abilities of ice and snow. Ice was his life, there was no doubt about it. When he first saw Elsa's ice palace, he thought he'd entered heaven. Everything was so crystal clear—he'd never seen ice so beautiful.

But it wasn't just her ice that amazed him-it was everything about her. Her long braided blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, and pale skin, coupled with her amazing personality was enough to send a thousand shivers up his spine. As much as he liked Queen Elsa, he found it difficult to maintain a calm persona around her. Every time she was in the same room with him, his nerves went haywire, and he found himself acting like a foolish idiot. Anna tried to convince him that he had no reason to feel this way. Elsa was a good person, and wouldn't hurt a fly. Nevertheless, the mere sight of Elsa was enough to bring him to his knees.

One afternoon, after returning from an ice harvesting trip, Kristoff put Sven in the stables, and went inside the palace looking for Anna. He promised her that he would teach her how to fish today. As he walked upstairs, he saw that the door to her room was open. Seeing this as an invitation to come in, Kristoff did so, and was surprised to find not the princess in the room, but the queen herself.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Queen Elsa! I didn't mean to disturb you!" Kristoff said, his face as red as a tomato.

Elsa smiled, and walked towards him. "It's fine, Kristoff. I was just straightening up Anna's things. That girl is such a mess, I swear."

"Yeah, she's a handful alright."

"But I love her so much," Elsa said, looking at a picture of the two of them together.

"I'm happy that you two are back together," Kristoff said, meaning it.

"So am I. I only wish that it had been a lot sooner, but I guess it's better late than never," Elsa sighed. She stepped back, and admired Kristoff's outfit; he looked like he had just returned from an ice harvesting trip.

"Did you get a lot of ice?" she inquired.

At first Kristoff didn't hear her, simply concentrating on keeping his cool in the presence of Elsa. When he saw her staring at him as if waiting for something, he responded.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, what did you say?"

"I asked you if you got a lot of ice, and please, none of this Your Majesty stuff. Just call me Elsa."

"Ok….and yes I did get a lot of ice. I've got tons of deliveries to make tomorrow, so I need all that I can get."

Elsa smiled. "Well, if you are in need of anymore, I'm more than willing to oblige," she said, waving her hand and creating several large blocks of ice.

Kristoff stared at the ice blocks in front of him. Elsa's powers never ceased to amaze him, especially because they involved ice. The blocks she just created were even better than the ones he had gotten earlier that day. He'd be a fool if he didn't use them.

"Why, thank you, Elsa. I appreciate that," Kristoff said.

"You're welcome. I've never seen someone who had such a passion for ice as you."

Kristoff smiled, and gave a small shrug. "What can I say, ice is my life."

"I could say the same thing," Elsa agreed.

The Snow Queen walked closer to him so that she was face to face with him. Kristoff could feel the sweat dripping down his back as she stared at him; her blue eyes piercing his own. He could smell traces of her perfume, and even that caused him to melt. Its scent suited her; it reminded him of ice, something that Elsa was a master of.

"Most people can't stand the cold," Elsa explained. "Me on the other hand, it's always been my thing."

"Same here," Kristoff said.

"For years I thought that ice was deadly because of my poor control of my powers. I never saw the beauty in it. It truly is special."

"It sure is," Kristoff replied, his eyes gazing over Elsa's body. She was wearing one of her self-made ice dresses, and it shone like diamonds in the sunlight.

"Your ice is definitely beautiful," Kristoff said.

"Why, thank you, Kristoff. I appreciate that."

"And so are you."

Inside Kristoff was screaming at the top of his lungs. What did he just say? Did he just call Queen Elsa beautiful? Well, it was true. Elsa was a beautiful young woman, but he never meant to tell her that. She might get the wrong idea about him, and that was the last thing he wanted. Knowing there wasn't a minute to spare, Kristoff quickly tried to repair the damage he'd done.

"I mean…you remind me of ice, because your appearance resembles its beauty, and…."

He should just stop talking before he made it worse.

Elsa looked at Kristoff carefully; the man was practically dripping with sweat. She smiled, and walked forward, giving him a hug.

"I know what you meant, and thank you" she said.

Just as before, Kristoff felt a thousand shivers shoot throughout his body, but this time it felt different. It felt calmer, and more pleasant. Elsa's delicate body pressed against his was nothing like he expected it. She rested her head gently on his shoulder, her blonde hair brushing his cheek. He was surprised at how warm she felt. Being the Snow Queen and all, he expected the exact opposite. Kristoff returned the hug with as much fervor as he could muster, smiling all the while.

"You're welcome, Elsa," he said.

When the two broke apart, they heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. Turning their attention towards the door, they saw Anna and Olaf enter.

"There you are, Kristoff!" We've been looking all over for you!" Anna cried. "Are we still going fishing today?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted to hold a fish," Olaf said.

Reality quickly settled back in, and Kristoff remembered the promise he had made to Anna.

"Of course. Just let me change out of harvesting clothes, and we'll go," he promised.

"Great. We'll wait for you down by the docks," Anna said.

"Try to hurry," Olaf said. "The sooner you get there, the sooner I can touch a fish!"

Kristoff, and Elsa laughed at the snowman's comment. He and Anna then left the room, leaving Kristoff and Elsa alone once more.

"Well, I shouldn't keep them waiting any longer," he said. "They seem pretty excited. I'll be going now. Sorry we couldn't talk longer."

"That's OK. Go have fun. You deserve it for working so hard. We can finish this conversation about ice later if you like," Elsa said.

Kristoff smiled back at her; his nerves now completely gone. "I'd like that."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was my first attempt at a Kristelsa story. I'm actually considering writing a full-fledged Kristelsa story, but I'm still trying to get the details together. Anyway, let me know what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
